vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saitama
|-|Casual= |-|Serious= |-|Before Training= |-|During Training= Summary Saitama is a human from Z-City who; through rigorous (sort of) training broke through his human limiters and achieved unbelievable strength and abilities. Never breaking a sweat, the name One Punch Man is fitting for the effortless wins Saitama has achieved through the series. Never going beyond a simple brawl, his sheer strength, speed, and sower have effortlessly mowed down anyone in his way. A parody character essentially; Saitama is a play on generic, flamboyant battle manga protagonists, who struggle greatly to achieve victory against overly evil characters. Saitama breaks the trend through his lethargic and typically emotionless personality, combined with massively overwhelming strength. Also, due to his effortless wins through the series, we have yet to see his true, full capabilities; getting slightly more "serious" as the series progresses, he casually puts down any new enemy on his radar. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A, up to at least 8-B | At least High 6-A, likely much higher Name: Saitama, "Caped Baldy" Origin: One-Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human, A-Class Hero Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-/During Training= Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Post-Training= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics/Self-Momentum, Enhanced Sight and Hearing, Afterimage Creation, Air Manipulation (Can generate air pressure with his attacks), Resistance to Freezing (Unaffected by Withered Sprout’s freezing attack), Heat (Was unphased by the heat due to re-entry and due to Genos' attacks) and Telekinesis (Able to resist Tatsumaki's powers), Can hold his breath in space, has a high pain tolerance and a lot of willpower Attack Potency: Wall level (Should at least be comparable to himself as a 12 years old child) | Small Building level (Survived two blows from Personification Of A Light Pull Cord), up to at least City Block level (After breaking his limiter and going through the process of fully removing it, became strong enough to effortlessly one shot both Light Pull Cord and even 170,000 Year Magicicada Nymph) | At least Multi-Continent level (Overpowered [[Lord Boros|Boros'] Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon attack while holding back]), likely much higher'Saitama is likely far stronger than this depiction of his current feats since he has ended every fight thus far effortlessly. 'Speed: Superhuman (Outsped Crabrante) | Supersonic | At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Effortlessly threw a rock faster than [[Geryuganshoop] could]. It was also stated by Murata that Geryuganshoop's near light speed attacks are "nothing" compared to Saitama and "a bad joke" in his eyes) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown, likely Superhuman | At least Class G '''(Effortlessly threw the Monster Association Base, which is comparable to Z City in size, into the sky for a few minutes), likely '''higher Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class, up to at least City Block Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely much higher Durability: Wall level | Small Building, up to at least City Block level | At least Multi-Continent level, likely much higher Stamina: Unknown (Has not exerted himself even once so far) Range: Standard melee range. Tiny bit more with Tie | Standard melee range | Standard melee range with punches. At least Planetary with shockwaves. Standard Equipment: Tie (Used this to rip out Crablante's guts through its eye socket) | None notable | None notable Intelligence: Saitama seems to be single-minded at times, chasing a mosquito relentlessly even after sustaining a blast that destroyed his clothing completely. Due to his laid-back attitude, he lacks any sort of refinement in his techniques and is primarily a brawler in combat, simply punching a target until they're blown to pieces (which he usually does not need due to his overwhelming power). Additionally, he is lacking academically, only barely passing the hero exam due to his poor score on the written exam. Nevertheless, he displays great control over his speed and strength, stopping his fist within a hair's breadth of Genos' face to avoid hurting him and generally holding back in fights to prolong them. He has shown to be a good judge of character, however, being able to tell people's real motives (such as Garou and Fubuki) quite quickly. Weaknesses: He doesn't take anything seriously initially, and tends to hold back to possibly prolong a fight. Saitama has no true martial arts training, as he simply just fights, and is possibly unable to breathe in space as well as being susceptible to diseases. Feats: Toggle Feats from the webcomic are marked with (W). STRENGTH *Killed Crablante by pulling his insides out. *Killed Vaccine Man in One Punch, a Dragon level threat. *Punched a monster's head off. *Punched through a shelter wall which was said to be able to tank missiles and tanks. *One Punched Cicada Nymph, a demon level threat. *One Punched Biceps King, sending him flying and destroying City B as collateral. *Killed Mosquito Girl with a slap. *Killed Beast King with Consecutive Normal Punches. *One Punched Carnage Kabuto. *Broke Hammerhead's battle suit with a tap. *Turned large cliffs into dust with air pressure from a punch. *Defeated Speed O' Sound Sonic casually with a blow. *Destroyed a giant meteor with one punch. *One Punched Deep Sea King. *Kicked back a large shell from Boros's ship. *Punched apart a large door in Boros's ship. *Killed Geryuganshoop by throwing a rock. *Broke Boros's armor with a punch. *Used Consecutive Normal Punches leaving Boros in pieces. *Saitama used Serious Series: Serious Punch to counter Collapsing Star Roar cannon (http://imgur.com/a/RWieo) Boros' Attack was stated to be planet surface wiping causing ship great damage (http://i.imgur.com/iNF6mDv.jpg) and the clouds on the left in two (http://i.imgur.com/NFFkhjV.jpg). Boros was defeated after being countered. *Knocked Suiryu out of the ring with a casual hip strike. *One punched Evil Natural Water. *Used Serious Series: Serious Table Flip to launch the rubble of the Monster Association base into the air which is comparable to City Z in size. (W) *Countered Monster Garou's punch with Serious Series: Serious Headbutt and destroyed his arm. (W) *Dug out of a chasm quickly. (W) SPEED/REACTIONS *Dodged Crablante's attack while carrying the cleft chin boy. *While on Day 300 of his training, he saved a boy and his dog from being hit by a car. *Intercepted Vaccine Man's attack on a girl. *Dodged Beast King's Lion Slash. *Avoided Lion Slash Meteor Shower Power. *Caught up to an escaping Earth Dragon immediately. *Outsped Speed O' Sound Sonic casually. *Dodged several of Genos's attacks. *Casually evaded Genos's incineration cannon. *Still vastly outsped Genos going all out. *Dodged a point blank attack from Genos, and appeared immediately behind him. *Tanked a punch to the back of his head from Deep Sea King. *Jumped from the moon to Earth and caused Boros's ship to fall. *Broke Speed O' Sound Sonic's Tenfold Funeral with Serious Series: Serious Sideway Jump. *Dodged and caught Flashy Flash's "Light Speed Slash". (W) *Dodged Monster Garou's attacks. (W) DURABILITY/ENDURANCE *12 years old Saitama survived Monster Piggie Bank ramming him into a wall, Piggie is a wolf level threat. *Took an attack from Crablante and stood back up immediately. *Got sent flying through a truck into a wall by a punch from, Incarnation of Electric Light String, a tiger level threat. *Got hit by Incarnation of Electric Light String's Sting Rush and got back up and one punched him. *Tanked all of Bicep Kings attacks, just one punch from him destroyed City D. *Tanked all of Carnage Kabuto's attacks. *Tanked telekinetic shower of rubble from Geryuganshoop. *Got punched and sent flying through two pillars by Boros. *Tanked Boros's blast of energy. *Got punched by Meteoric Burst mode Boros, causing mass destruction of Boros's ship. *Got kicked to the moon by Boros and tanked it. *Held his breath on the moon. *Resisted being frozen by Withered Sprout. *Tatsumaki was unable to move him with her powers. (W) MISC *Passed the National Superhero Registry exam with a 71, becoming a C Class hero. *Can wiggle his ears. *Murata the author of the manga, has stated Saitama could destroy the Earth if he wanted to during one of his streams. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Normal Attacks *'Normal Punch:' Saitama throws a simple punch. A casual punch was powerful enough to completely destroy a meteor that would have leveled the city. Saitama punching a meteor.gif SaitamaPunchesMeteorAnime.gif|Anime Version *'Consecutive Normal Punches:' Saitama launches a volley of quick, single handed punches from his right. These blows are powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart. Serious Attacks *'Serious Strike:' Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch. This punch is shown to completely negate and destroy a beam capable of wiping out a planet's surface. The shockwave from the punch was powerful enough to part clouds on a global scale. SeriousStrikeManga.gif SeriousStrikeEffects.png|Effects SeriousPunch.gif|Anime Version *'Serious Consecutive Side Hops:' Saitama hops from side to side rapidly. Doing so allows him to create a multitude of afterimages. He can walk forward while doing so and the shock wave caused by it was enough to break Sonic's Ten Shadows Burial. SeriousSideHops.jpg SSHContinued.png|Continued *'Serious Table Flip:' Saitama flips the entire battlefield into the air. Flipped the Monster Association Base during his fight with Garou. *'Serious Headbutt:' Saitama headbutts the opponent with great force. Casually destroyed one of Garou's monster forms with this attack. Key: Pre-Training | During Training | Post-Training Note: Others Notable Victories: Mr. Slabs (Spongebob Squarepants (Universe)) Mr. Slabs' Profile (Both were 9-B and speed was equalized) Armsy (The Forest) Armsy's Profile (Both were 9-B and speed was equalized) Goomba (Mario Bros) Goomba's Profile (Both 9-B and Speed was unequalized) Cure Blossom (Pretty Cure) Cure Blossom's Profile (This is Base Cure Blossom versus Post-Training Saitama) Lord Harkon (The Elder Scrolls) Lord Harkon's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Malachite (Steven Universe) Malachite's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Bug-Eaten (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Bug-Eaten's Profile (Both were 100 meters apart in mountainside location and speed was equalized) Boa Hancock (One Piece) Hancock's profile (Both in character; High 6-A Saitama; Speed was equalized) Trishula (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Trishula’s Profile (Speed Equalized. Both were in their High 6-A version) Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) Korosensei's profile (9-B versions were used and Speed was equalized) Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) Connie's Profile (9-B Saitama, Speed was Equalized) Hank Hill (King of The Hill) Hank’s Profile (Speed was equal, Both were 9-A, Both has arsenal restricted, Took place on Hanks Lawn) Hector Doyle (Grappler Baki) Hector's Profile (9-A versions used, Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Brawlers Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Madhouse Category:J.C.Staff Category:Air Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6